


《Belong Together》下2.0

by shaonianerererershaonian



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 23:06:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11428152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shaonianerererershaonian/pseuds/shaonianerererershaonian
Summary: *主宜嘉Markson 微森马jark





	《Belong Together》下2.0

《Belong Together》下2.0

 

*主宜嘉Markson 微森马jark

 

小美人被养的很好。没了笼子，没了束缚，没了看管，他像是一朵兀自生长的玫瑰，在微风吹拂下渐渐舒展开来，绽现更美丽的花瓣。

 

这朵独一无二的玫瑰只属于他的小王子。

 

 

“为什么他们都想抱我？”omega迷惑不解地问着他的alpha.

 

王嘉尔那些个朋友们为他的这一份生日礼物支付了昂贵的金钱，在了解到王嘉尔得到了一个罕见的omega之后迫不及待地赶来想要一看究竟，纨绔子弟们的恶劣脾性在见到精致漂亮的段宜恩后猛地迸发。

 

抱一下有什么大不了的，我们可是兄弟呀！我们买的礼物，凭什么就只有你能抱？大家之前不是也这么玩过嘛，一个omega而已，有什么大不了的！

 

Alpha的怒意随着喷薄而出的信息素强制地逼退那些不速之客，王嘉尔咬牙切齿地骂了声滚狠狠地甩上了大门。

 

段宜恩被属于自家alpha的信息素影响，被迫提前进入了发情期，迷迷蒙蒙地看着仍在发怒的alpha，微微歪着头提出了自己的疑问，“还有，以前都这么玩过？那是、那是怎么玩呀？”omega低低的声音像是呢喃，绯红的脸庞和迷离的眼神，更如同喝醉了酒。红酒的香气萦绕在王嘉尔的鼻尖，多么高昂的怒气都能被这一缕香气安抚下来，跌宕成如水的柔情。

 

omega的脖颈纤细，握在手里就是细长的高脚杯，温温热热地早已为他热好了酒。王嘉尔低下头去衔住艳色的红唇，舌尖探入就会品到他热爱的佳酿，浓郁甜美的，酒液的味道，在两人彼此的唇齿间分享。

 

“别听他们的。”Alhpa的吻从嘴唇转移到脸颊，再到含住饱满的耳垂，使坏地感受到omega不住地颤抖时才对着耳朵吹着气说，“只能我和你之间玩。就是我们经常玩的…这个…”王嘉尔的手已经在omega的身上肆意游走，触碰每一处omage敏感的地方。

 

被早早标记的omega已然习惯情事，立刻理解了所谓“抱”的意义，“只能我和你之间抱…”红着耳朵的段宜恩搂着王嘉尔精壮的腰身随着alpha重复了一次，忽然想起什么似的，抬起那张布满了情欲的小脸问他，“那Mark可以抱嘉嘉吗？”

 

看似小王子在驯服玫瑰，但玫瑰同时也在侍弄小王子。

 

“可以。”alpha停下自己的动作，亲吻着omega的额头允诺他的要求。

 

当你真的喜欢一个人的时候，就会想很多，会很容易办蠢事，说傻话#。

 

段宜恩舌头嫣红，柔软，温暖，亲亲热热地舔弄着alpha粗壮的性器，仔细地舔舐过茎身、囊袋、龟头，又被侍弄着alpha散出浓郁的信息素激得浑身发软，只能没骨头般摊在王嘉尔的身上，哼哼唧唧地上下吞咽着阳具。

 

王嘉尔在炙热的嘴里顶撞着，紧窄的口腔被粗硬的性器塞得满满当当，段宜恩委屈地从下向上看了他一眼，眼角飞着绯红的色彩，眼睛波光粼粼的似乎下一秒就要卷起浪花，可他又乖巧地低下头专心去讨好嘴里的大家伙，留给alpha一个小巧的发旋。

 

王嘉尔抚摸着他的头发，痛痛快快地射了出来。

 

“唔…”仍处在高潮后的alpha被被迫不及待探入后穴的手指惊到了，omaga果断的性格让他哭笑不得。

 

“嘉嘉和Mark不一样…”段宜恩仍是一副好奇宝宝的样子，瞪着眼睛直观地表达自己的感受，“一点都不湿诶…”他停顿了几秒，像是想到了什么好办法——

 

他一定不知道自己看上去有多么淫荡。

 

发情期中的omega股缝间流淌出透明的情液，这天然的润滑被omega自己纤长白皙的手指主动引出。段宜恩毫无顾虑地在王嘉尔的眼前摆弄他雪色的臀部，漂亮的手指隐没在阴影里。黏稠的体液顺着omega的指尖滴落，像是煽情到极点的色情画，最终一点一点涂抹进了alpha的身体里。

 

omega在情事里和他学到的本事都十成十地用回了他的身上。

 

omega继续着手上的开拓工作，一边凑上来与他接吻。王嘉尔偏过头去，“都是我自己的味道”，段宜恩蹭蹭他的嘴角，“嘉嘉很甜”，固执地用舌尖去描摹他的嘴唇。

 

谁教他说的这些话！王嘉尔只能顺从地张开嘴，接受omega热切的吻。虎牙偶然磕到舌面，血气、烟味、酒精，段宜恩不自知泄出的几声鼻音，和王嘉尔后穴里渐渐发出的“啾咕啾咕”的水声，嗅觉与听觉就缠绕蒸腾成愈加强烈的情欲气息，冲撞在两具赤裸的肉体之间。

 

段宜恩终于把自己埋进王嘉尔体内，边喘着气边细细感受，“这和…这和你平时摸我不一样……更热，也更紧。很舒服…”

 

王嘉尔却不好受，alpha本不是承受情爱的体质，只是为了对omega的允诺而尽力受着。

 

浑身紧绷着感受段宜恩并不抽动，王嘉尔睁开眼睛看段宜恩。段宜恩温柔地亲他的额头，“不要皱眉头呀……”

 

玉似的双手握住两人的翘起，段宜恩学着王嘉尔做爱时刻的样子，有模有样地撸动着两根。王嘉尔这才感到了快感，段宜恩感受到夹着自己的后穴渐渐柔软，开始轻柔地抽插。

 

低音浅浅的，带着笑，“让嘉嘉和Mark一起舒服。”段宜恩的眼睛里闪闪发亮。

 

星星发亮是为了让每一个人有一天都能找到属于自己的星星#

 

段宜恩浑身是汗，欢爱让他消耗了许多的体力，他看上去和最初不一样了。男孩依然纤细，但目光与语气不再虚弱，他的笑容更加灿烂明亮，笑出虎牙的样子总能令王嘉尔晃神。

 

可又是一样的，omega的眼睛里依然只深深注视着他的alpha，紧紧跟随着alpha的视野，执拗地与他一起看向相同的方向。

 

此时此刻段宜恩的瞳仁中也映出王嘉尔的影子。omaga凑得很近，轻柔的红酒香气丝丝缕缕缱绻曼妙地萦绕在鼻翼。段宜恩像小孩子那样笃定又快乐地说，嘉嘉眼睛里有一个Mark哦。

 

是属于你的，同时你也是他的。在你的玫瑰花身上耗费的时间使得你的玫瑰花变得如此重要#。

 

段宜恩躺下来，和他并排躺在一块儿。高潮后的余韵很是绵长，他们还能静静地躺一会儿，说些腻乎乎甜甜蜜蜜的情话，手肘碰在一块儿，交叠着双腿，分享彼此身上的体温。就如同曾经、现在、未来的每一次。

 

小王子要和他的玫瑰看四十四次日落#。无限的光影余晖都落在他的侧颜，渐次隐匿到无尽的未来以后，而他还能这样盯着他的侧颜看到无尽的好久以后。

 

到了夜晚他们还可以一起看星星，像是五亿个小铃铛在天空发出声响#。可即便是五亿个铃铛共同摇动也不如他们俩之间说出的一个字。恋人间的絮语能让整个宇宙都变得万籁俱寂。

 

而整个宇宙，此时也不过他们两人而已。

 

We belong together.

 

-Fin-


End file.
